


Eating Out

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sleep Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen gives Jared what he really wants.





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine asked for this, so here it goes.

Jared moans into the pillow, grinding cock into the sheets. Having your lover give you one of his patented rim jobs is the best feeling in the goddamn world. It's been a long, stressful day, and Jared is loving this special treatment he's receiving. Jensen's swirling his tongue in and around his hole. It quivers with each long stripe. Jesus Christ, the man is a fucking sex god demon or something.

"You like that, don't you?" Jensen asks, slapping Jared's ass once.

"Mmm, fuck yes!" He answers. "Keep going, I'm so close."

Even as he says this, Jared isn't prepared for his orgasm. It sneaks up on him earlier than expected. He shoots every drop of his load not the bed, making a delightful mess. Jensen doesn't let up, flicking teasingly around the hole. Jared breathes slowly. It's not stopping, and Jensen shows no signs of stopping, but he's too fucking tired to go on. He yawns discreetly so as to not give his man the wrong impression.

But he finds that he cannot possibly keep his eyes open. With a soft hum, Jared falls asleep with Jensen's tongue still in his ass. It's literally the best way to slumber. The soft, calming sounds of him slurping and munching on his entrance makes for a good sound machine too. The sticky mess between Jared and the bed remains, but it becomes less of a bother and more of a strange comfort to him.

However, sleep was just not meant to be. After several minutes of dozing off, Jared starts feeling something wiggling inside of him, something that makes him feel  _good_ beyond measure. The bed is rocking, and his body is moving with it. Jared shrieks in pleasure, finally realizing what's going on. Apparently, Jensen wasn't finished. In fact, he was just getting started.

"It's not over until I finish too, baby." Jensen grunts, pumping vigorously into Jared's sopping wet hole.

"Jesus FUCKING Christ, Jen!" Jared screams in ecstasy. "Oh, fuuuck!'

"Yeah, you like it when I take you like this, don't you? Opening you up for me. Got my big cock up in there."

Jared feels himself growing hard all over again. He manages to push back on Jensen until he's got his ass in the air and his cock curled around his fist. Jensen slaps Jared's hand away, and furiously jerks his member himself. His hard drip is everything Jared loves. It's rough, it's manly, it's exhilarating. He becomes putty in Jensen's grasp; he lets him mold him and shape him to his will.

Within moments, and without any particular warning, Jensen spills his seed inside of Jared's ass. The brunette gasps, and comes again on their bedspread, quaking from the intense aftershocks. Jensen collapses on top of him, still fucking him lazily. He kisses the back of Jared's neck, and his shoulder. It's wonderful.

"Can I expect this treatment in the morning?" Jared smirks, pushing his hips back.

Jensen chuckles. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Anything for you."


End file.
